


Till Eternity Do Us Part

by snarkwhal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwhal/pseuds/snarkwhal
Summary: "I have a question about the legend of the Goddess Tower!""The one about the wish or the ghosts?"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Till Eternity Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Garreg Mach Establishment Day! Jk happy holidays! Here's a Dimileth fic as a gift. Incredibly cheesy, but it gave me serotonin, and I hope it gives you some, too.

The chandeliers twinkled above, golden light refracting off the hundreds of champagne glasses in the reception hall. Heavily beaded and embroidered silk and tiers of tulle swirled across the tiled floor, meticulously tailored suits with cuff links and tie pins polished to a high sheen by their side. Green garlands dotted with gold ornaments hung from the ceiling and columns. Vases were overflowing with flowers in full bloom, despite the winter weather outside.

It was all too much for Dimitri.

It had been years since he’d last attended a charity ball with his parents. Not that he was avoiding them of course. He had been rather busy with university on many occasions, and he knew that if he wasn’t there to talk up business partners and possible investors, his father would fair just fine with his younger sister. Even now, as he stood to the side sipping his water, Edelgard mingled amongst the party goers, her red gown weaving through the crowd like a banner of war. From where he stood, Dimitri could just make out his sister’s face as she made her way to Ludwig Von Aegir. He laughed, seeing her pause to school her expression into one of less contempt. How she did all this he didn’t know.

He would get into the swing of things though. He’d already struck up conversations about stocks and danced with several people in the last hour. He just needed a break before the world started spinning.

Yet, something in the back of his mind told him that the crowd was the least of his worries. At least for tonight. While the idea that he take over the family business was daunting, it was a quiet buzzing in the background most days. Constant, but not unbearable thanks to the friends he knew he’d be working with in the future. Tonight however, the minute he’d stepped in the venue, he could feel the rush of something unfamiliar clouding his head as if he were drunk.

He’d only ever been to Garreg Mach one other time, and even then it set him on edge.

He’d been ten and on a field trip, their guide pausing outside the cathedral for questions.

“I have a question about the legend of the Goddess Tower!”, Sylvain had piped up from the back of the group.

The guide hummed, “The one about the wish or the ghosts?”

Ashe and Annette paled, “Ghosts?!”

The guide nodded, “There’s a legend about the tower that’s been around for nearly a millennium. It’s said that when two people go there on the 25th of the Ethereal moon and make a wish, the goddess grants it.”

Dimitri had glanced at the tower a few feet away, its stone structure looming over him. A heavy wood door blocked its entrance. He wondered what was up there, if anything was up there. Maybe there was a really nice view of the mountains. He doubted that the goddess was up there waiting to hear random wishes. She had to be busy with other things.

“But the ghosts are another story, and it goes beyond just the tower. It’s said that on that same night, the class of 1180 reunite. Sometimes their ghosts are spotted all around the monastery, looking for each other even centuries after the war and their deaths.”

They hadn’t started learning about the war that had united Fodlan yet, but Dimitri knew bits and pieces from things he’d read and watched online. He’d been especially fascinated by the Blue Lions, considering the Saviour King was his namesake.

Remembering that house, he raised his hand, “Didn’t the Blue Lions promise to meet each other at the millennium festival? Could they keep coming back because of that?”

Both the guide and his teacher had raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve never heard that idea before,” the guide laughed, “Where did you learn that?”

Where _had_ he learned that. Dimitri had combed his memory of documentaries and books, but he couldn’t remember it being mentioned in a letter or a journal. He just knew it as fact, but he didn’t want to derail the tour. So, he’d just shrugged.

It was that same knowing feeling that arose when they’d stopped in front of the painting.

There were several pieces of art in the monastery’s main building, but one outside the archbishop’s receiving chamber never left his mind. Clad in armor and a fur cape, a man with an eyepatch stared back at their class. Though he knew him to be King Dimitri, the younger boy thought he’d seemed familiar beyond the history books. It was possible that the blue eyes and blonde hair, as well as the stature, had reminded him of his father. Although, in retrospect he’d been wrong. With his own blonde hair that fell onto his face unless it was tied up, and with the same blue eyes minus an eyepatch, Dimitri knew now that he’d been looking at a very odd reflection.

He glanced at the door on the other end of the reception hall. Would anyone notice if he slipped away to another floor of the building? Would security find him upstairs and question him as to what he was doing? How would he explain that he’d been looking for that painting to see if it was as he remembered? When he found it, would it be like staring at another painting or an old mirror?

He’d been uneasy not knowing why he’d stared at the Saviour King for so long, but the queen was more unsettling. Though she was dressed in bright white and blue robes embroidered with gold that matched the circlet and jewellery she wore, they were no where near as vibrant as her mint hair and eyes. Sylvain had said she looked hot, but kind of scary. While Dimitri could see how her expression seemed cold, he’d thought he’d seen a little quirk to her lips. He’d wondered what it was like when she smiled fully. He’d looked at her hand intertwined with her husband’s and wondered what it had felt like to hold it. Even as their class walked away, he’d felt her gaze and wondered what it was about her eyes that asked him to stay.

Would she be the same when he saw her again?

Dimitri shook his head. He could dwell on this another day. Perhaps, he’d rewatch that episode of _Fodlan Unsolved_ when he got home. For now, he needed to get back to his parents and the party.

**

A few glasses and one long conversation with the Gloucesters later, Dimitri was ready to call it a night. If he heard another person talk about their assets or their noble bearing one more time, he would jump into the fishing pond. If he left now, he could just make up for it with more time in the office another day. His parents would understand. They might worry about why he was leaving so soon, but they wouldn’t badger him.

As he made a move to leave, his eyes drifted back to the entrance on the opposite side of the hall. He didn’t know when he’d visit Garreg Mach again, so perhaps he should take a look around for old time’s sake. There was no harm in reliving old memories after all.

“Dimitri, are you alright?”

Dimitri jumped slightly, and turned to find Dedue.

“Oh,” he righted himself as if he’d just been caught past his bed time, “I was just going to get some air.”

“Be careful, Dimitri,” Sylvain said strolling up beside them, “You never know if the ghosts are out tonight.”

Ingrid punched Sylvain and he let out a cry, “Don’t tell me you’re still going on about that!”

“What? It was just a joke! Besides, Felix is the one who said he wanted to fight them!”

“I didn’t say I wanted to fight them,” Felix interjected, “I said that if they were real, I bet I could take them.”

Ashe shook his head as he joined them, “You don’t think they’d do anything crazy do you? I mean, do you think any of them are still upset about the war?”

“Hey, don’t say stuff like that,” Annette said, her eyes darting around the room, “What if they heard you.”

Dimitri could do nothing except stand there as his friends began bickering about the Garreg Mach ghosts. Sylvain wondered if they looked like they had when they’d gone to the monastery, or if they’d all grown into old crones. Ingrid chastised him for wanting to smooth talk a ghost. Felix defended his ability to fight a ghost. Ashe warned him about their supernatural capabilities. Annette argued against disrespecting the ghosts. Dedue added his opinion every so often, the debates constantly swinging in favour between all of them.

“I think its sweet.”

The group quieted, turning their gaze to Mercedes, brows either raised or furrowed.

“Sweet?”, Felix scoffed, “We’re talking about a bunch of dead people from 800 years ago.”

She nodded, “Yes, they died over 800 years ago, but they still come back to reunite with one another. It’s sweet how their friendships lasted so long, don’t you think?”

Mercedes had a point. Dimitri thought back to his memory of the Blue Lions and the promise he’d learned they’d made. If they’d made a wish too, then the goddess certainly worked in mysterious ways. Even after all the blood shed in their lifetime, and the centuries that tore apart and rebuilt Fodlan again and again, they still tried to find one another.

His eyes drifted toward the doors again. There was still one more question that he felt was left unfulfilled. He wasn’t sure what he would ask the goddess, or the ghosts for that matter, but going to the tower felt like a good start.

“I need some air,” he said, holding up a hand as a few of his friends made a move to join him, “Just go and enjoy the party.”

**

While he would argue that he was skeptical of ghosts, Dimitri wasn’t fond of the idea of running into one. Would they be vengeful or just sad? He shook his head. It was simply an old tower where people liked to make wishes. Perhaps, he’d find some requests to the goddess written on little slips or etched into stone.

As he got closer to the tower’s entrance, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Had the wind pushed it? He pushed it open further, noting how the wood would’ve been too heavy to do so. Peering inside, Dimitri squinted in the dark stairwell. The only light he could see came from the top, where he assumed the moon shone through some windows.

He began to ascend the steps, his heart beating erratically. He was just going to spend some time alone with his thoughts, and look at a nice view while he was at it. If someone was already here, he would just apologize for intruding and make his way out. There was nothing to worry about. He told himself this again and again till he reached the top.

Reaching the last step, he looked up and froze.

Sitting on a windowsill, illuminated by the glow of the moon, was a woman. Silver fabric clung to her torso and fell in waves to the floor, the moonlight winking off the beads dotted throughout. Dimitri thought she looked like a shooting star. Yet, even as he thought this, when she glanced in his direction, he knew that her mint eyes would make any night sky pale in comparison.

He stepped out of the shadows, “Hello?”

She turned to him fully, jumping to her feet, her eyes wide with shock. The layers of her gown tangled around her legs, and she landed with a _thud_ , quietly swearing to herself. Dimitri rushed over to her.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t realize that someone else was already up here. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

He held out his hand to help the woman up, and as she blinked up at him, he had to hold back more shock. Save for the dress, she could’ve been the late Queen Byleth. For all he knew, she was.

She glanced at him, her blank expression betraying nothing.

“It’s alright,” she said, “It’s been a while, so excuse my jumpiness.”

Dimitri noticed how calm and clear her voice was, surprisingly so for a ghost. And how long had it been since she’d last seen anyone? Wait, what was he thinking? He’d just scared her, and he thought _she_ was a ghost? _He_ was a strange man standing in the shadows, so she probably thought he was something worse than a ghost.

“I needed to take a break from the crowd and must’ve lost track of time. I didn’t expect anyone else to come up here honestly.” she added. 

He continued to apologize profusely, and she shrugged. She took his hand in hers, and Dimitri fought a blush when he realized how well they fit. Despite standing in the winter air in only an evening gown, her hand was surprisingly warm. Definitely not a ghost then.

When she stood, she looked down at their clasped hands. Her blank expression beginning to melt away as she quirked an eyebrow at him and the corner of her lips turned up slightly. Dimitri let go of her hand blushing. He ran his fingers through his hair, a few strands coming loose from the ponytail he’d tied earlier.

Dimitri coughed, “I truly am sorry, Miss…”

She smiled and laughed softly, and Dimitri swore he’d never seen a sight more mesmerizing. It was as if that haze he’d felt earlier had cleared, just as the moon shone out from behind the clouds.

“I already told you it’s alright, and please call me Byleth.”

He nodded, “Dimitri.”

A beat of silence passed between them as they looked out at the monastery, but Dimitri found that he didn’t mind. His buzzing thoughts from the party seemed to quiet around Byleth, and his erratic heartbeat had calmed to a steady rhythm. It picked up when she looked at him again, the _thump thump_ of it resounding in his chest. She coughed, and he quickly realized that he’d been staring.

“So, what brings you to my hiding spot?”, Byleth asked, waving a hand to the rest of the tower.

“Well,” Dimitri said, looking away and running his fingers through his hair again, “I may have been drawn to it by the legends. The whole monastery’s history has always interested me, and I couldn’t help but feel drawn to the tower. It sounds odd, I’m sure.”

Byleth stared out the window, scrutinizing snowflakes as they began to fall, “Which legends?

“The one about the class of 1180 caught my attention as a child, and I haven’t let go of it since. I find the idea of their ghosts reuniting every year, centuries later no less, somewhat bittersweet. Even in death, their bond still holds strong. I’m not quite sure if I find it more tragic or comforting…”

Dimitri turned his gaze away from the window where he’d been watching the snow fall with Byleth. She chewed on the bottom of her lip, her eyes wet with tears. Dimitri’s heart dropped. He must have upset her with his morbid ramblings. They’d just met and he was already telling her about his life’s obsession with a long-gone class., He’d surely hit a nerve.

Dimitri was about to apologize when Byleth broke out laughing, brushing her tears away with her fingers as she tried to stifle a small snort. He flushed, a sheepish smile crawling onto his face. At least he hadn’t upset her.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she composed herself, “I’m just glad to hear that I’m not the only one so attached to those stories.”

He tilted his head, encouraging her to continue.

“You see, I was just thinking about the legends before you came up. Do you know about the wishes made in this tower?”

“That tonight, any wishes made here are said to be granted by the goddess?”, he responded.

Byleth hummed in approval, “I’d been thinking about those who wished to be together forever. The goddess must have heard the wishes from that Ethereal moon so long ago for the class to reunite even now.”

Dimitri could hear her voice falter on the last few words. Rather than question it, he felt his own throat grow tight. Though he’d only met Byleth minutes ago, he felt his heart wanting to leap out of his chest. Standing alone in this ancient tower with her, reminiscing a past he’d always read about, he wanted to hold onto the moment for the future. He wanted to hold onto _her_.

“Byleth, what say we both make a wish?”

She drummed her fingers on the windowsill as she looked up at him, “I’d love to.”

Dimitri could hear the faint music of the reception hall in the distance, the crowd cheering as they celebrated Garreg Mach’s establishment and the years to come. Byleth hummed along to the song, swaying slightly. He wanted to dance here with her, to take her back to the hall and dance with her there as he introduced her to his friends and family. A few of them would have questions, and the others would certainly tease him, but he knew they’d welcome her like an old friend. Taking a leap, he took her hand in his, and as their fingers intertwined, he felt as if she’d already done more than that for him.

“So, do you think your wish will come true?”

She leaned on him and whispered, “Dimitri, it already has.”


End file.
